1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, especially to a hinge for an electronic device having adjustable friction and anti-departing function.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Hinges are mounted between a cover and a base of an electronic device to provide pivoting. When the cover is pivoted, the hinge provides friction to hold the cover at any desired visual angle.
A conventional hinge comprises a first segment and a second segment. The first segment has a sleeve and is connected to the cover of the electronic device. The second segment has a pair of resilient arms and is connected to the base of the electronic device. The resilient arms are inserted into the sleeve, urge and rub against the sleeve. When the cover is pivoted, the sleeve is rotated relative to the resilient arms to provide friction.
However, the friction is determined by the size of the resilient arms. Therefore, the resilient arms and the sleeve should be precisely made to provide adequate friction so that the conventional hinge is cost high and is not easy to adjust the friction.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.